


Special Training with Fluttershy

by Kyuubi16



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Naruto
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Crossover romance, F/M, Het, Heterosexuality, Large Breasts, Sex, Wings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: An offshoot fic based off Equestrian Heroes which is currently in the midst of a rewrite. Naruto and Fluttershy head off to the forest for some training. Because of Fluttershy's gentle nature the style she learned focuses on the defensive but Naruto decides to train her in something a little different.





	

Special Training with Fluttershy

0

Naruto x Fluttershy

0

Author's Note

0

A companion piece oneshot that uses the continuity from my fanfic Equestrian Heroes. For those of you who wanted certain pairings from the fic because you liked the history.

This helps for those who remember the old version and remember the backstory introduced in that one. If not I'm currently working on the remake and will eventually get to that part. For those who want to see the old version of Equestrian Heroes you can find it on Archie of Our Own under Kyuubi16.

0

Story Start

0

Fluttershy silently walked behind Naruto as they made their way to a clearing. She was wearing a pair of long jean shorts and a large and loose fitting lilac T-shirt. The Bipedal Pegasus was never one for violence, she abhorred such things, but she knew and accepted that not everypony out there was nice and she needed to defend herself. That was when Naruto came in.

It had been a few months since the incident and the two of them had been growing closer. Fluttershy will forever be thankful that the stallion was her friend. So kind and gentle.

She couldn't help but admire those traits about him. "Alright it's time to work on your defensive technique some more its going to be a bit more intense than last time.

"Well okay." Fluttershy softly stated, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Very well, let's go." He said and led her away from their teacher.

"Alright I'm going to come at you now. I take it you're ready?" he asked as he moved to the other side of the clear field.

"Yes," She replied, shakily settling into a stance.

"Alright here I come."

Fluttershy bit her lip and nodded as the blond launched himself at her. She extended her wings and began moving and maneuvering out of the way of his strikes before waiting for an opening. She extended her hands out in an attempt to catch his arm, but Naruto twisted and moved out of the way, jumping back and threw several pinches at her.

Fluttershy softly glided back to dodge the strikes as Naruto put the pressure on her. She began responding with high parries using both her arms. "Good, but you'll need more than just parries." He remarked as the Pegasus made her next move in response to his thrown punch.

She stepped forward on her left foot and blocked the strike with a left hand with a downward block. She then struck with a right handed palm heel to Naruto's right shoulder pulling his right shoulder down and taking his left hand under her right arm. As she twisted clockwise on the ball of her left foot and took her right foot to the side so she was to the sideways of him. She finished by putting her left hand on top of her right with Naruto's arm resting on her left shoulder.

"Very good Fluttershy now to go on to something else."

Fluttershy nodded, letting go as the two of them parted. With an announcement of 'begin' the two of them were once more at it. Naruto started with a right hook, which Fluttershy easily caught before she attempting to launch him but ending up tripping mid-swing. They both let out a yelp as they fell to the ground.

Naruto took a moment to stir as his hand landed of something soft and squishy.

Both bipedals froze, their eyes widened as they stared at each other a moment before looking down at Naruto's hand.

It was grasping Fluttershy's left breast. When Fluttershy's wings partially opened Naruto reacted by pulling his hand back quickly and coughed, while Fluttershy let out a gasp. She felt herself glow crimson in embarrassment as she did her best to get her wings under control.

"S-Sorry," the blond uncharacteristically stammered as he found himself unable to look Fluttershy in the eyes. "Are you okay to continue or should we stop?"

"I-I'm fine…" Fluttershy admitted with a soft stammer. "W-We can keep going."

With a hesitant nod Naruto settled into a stance and once more Fluttershy followed. Naruto found himself now distracted as he tried to fight. The image of Fluttershy's bosom continued to pop into his mind. Why did Fluttershy have to have such a killer body? Hell the fact that she was now an ex-model of three weeks only accentuated the fact that she was too sexy for her own good. Naruto found himself at war with himself between his growing lust for the mare and the part of him that cared for the sweet girl that made him feel like he would go to hell if he dared taint her.

Then, by a fluke, Fluttershy batted away a punch thrown by the distracted blond and upon witnessing the opening she attempted to sweep Naruto off his feet only for him to reach out and grab her wrist. Once more they were sent falling down, this time backwards.

This time Fluttershy was on top of Naruto, her hands resting on his chest as their faces were mere centimeters apart and neither had any inclination to get up.

A blush crept onto Fluttershy's face when she felt a pulsating heat coming from not only between her thighs but Naruto's bulging hardness as well. She felt drawn, for some strange reason. She leaned in.

And briefly their lips brushed. Naruto just stared wide-eyed at the Pegasus; never in all his wildest dreams did he imagine she would make the first move. All he knew that he was now blushing like she was and in that moment he made a decision. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the bottom of his limb gently brushing against her now erect wings and dragged her into a hungry, lust filled kiss.

Fluttershy was shocked at her body's reaction. Her body flared to life and the warmth between her legs increased. Fluttershy was of course not completely without a libido. She went through heat like any other mare and occasionally found certain stallions attractive, but the result of childhood bullying that she was a frequent victim of and her own introverted nature made it hard for her to explore such things.

Especially since that incident. Fluttershy thought after it she would never feel comfortable around a stallion again in an intimate matter, but bit by bit as time went on Naruto showed her a gentleness and patience that allowed her to come out of her comfort zone.

Absentmindedly enjoying the kiss, she instinctively began rubbing her hand along the length of the constricted area that was Naruto's crotch.

Naruto growled and forced his tongue into Fluttershy's mouth. She moaned slightly as he did so, gripping his member tightly. He growled again as his tongue battled for dominance over the mare's. He was surprised at her ferocity, as she was shy and timid doing anything else.

Naruto sat up and drew her close, hugging her body up closely to his. He was close enough to hear her heartbeat thumping madly in her chest and neck. Her fur was warm, and very soft. He was close enough, now, to take in her scent. She smelled of the forest and a shampoo reminiscent of wild flowers.

Fluttershy let loose a whimper as she grasped at the orange sleeveless t-shirt that Naruto wore. "Are you okay with this Shy? If I'm going too far or you start feeling uncomfortable let me know ok? I don't want to push you into something you don't want."

"No I…I want this. You've always been so sweet and gentle with me. I…I never thought I could ever be okay with a stallion after the incident at flight camp, but you've proved that thought wrong. I…I've grown to become really fund of you and you're the only stallion I want to be this way with because I know you'll never intentionally hurt me."

"I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he undid his pants. Bringing his member out he is tip began to come out of his sheath. As a man, Naruto couldn't help but have his ego swell slightly because of the size he was now packed with as part equine on the other hand dealing with the whole issue of a sheath and stuff still took some time to get used to.

Naruto brought his hands back to her wings which twitch under the gentle caresses of his fingers as her tail flickered against his knee. His fingers trailed up to her shoulders as he began to slide off her shirt.

Naruto had to suppress a gulp with the massive mammaries were presented to him. He knew Fluttershy weren't a fan of them because of all the unwanted attention they brought her, but quite frankly they were a part of her and he cared for her more for just her looks.

Naruto removed his shirt and placed it on the ground so they wouldn't be on the forest floor. Removing the last bit of their clothing Fluttershy sat there before him, covering her opening with hand as Naruto gently explored her body. Her cheeks burned as Naruto nuzzled against her body.

Soft moans escaped her mouth as he kissed and caressed her breasts, gingerly exploring her nipples. She softly exhaled as the blond took his time exploring her chest. Her body curled hard, and she cried out a pleasure soaked whine. "Aanh! Ohh."

Naruto looked down to see a growing wet spot forming on his shirt.

"Wow shy, getting really wet huh. Who knew you had such a naughty side," he playfully teased as he got on his knees and moved between her legs.

Fluttershy squeaked sharply with embarrassment, covering her face with her wings.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on her hips.

Fluttershy took a moment to composed herself and let her wings drop. "Y-Yeah, please go slow."

Naruto watched her eyes intensely as he arched his hips, and slipped himself gradually inside of Fluttershy while capturing her lips in a kiss. They both drew shivering, tremulous breaths against one another's lips as they closed their eyes as he slipped himself inside her.

Naruto started with gentle thrusts as his hands remained on her hips. He addressed Fluttershy with an airy groan, "You feel so amazing Fluttershy." He moaned, she was so incredibly tight.

At first there was excruciating pain, so she didn't move. But soon the pain subsided and she began to move against him, causing Naruto to moan for all he was worth.

Fluttershy strained to respond, but moans and cries rose in her throat to stifle her words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Fluttershy's rolled her hips back up against the blond.

Naruto found himself losing control as he could feel an intense orgasm building up. He picked up the rate of his thrusts as he put more force in his thrust as they fell back. Fluttershy wings had spasmodic twitches as she wailed out Naruto's name as she pressed her face into his neck. "More. H-h-harder."

Naruto let out a throaty growled as he moved his hands down to her spacious cheeks and sat back as he began to forcefully bounce her up and down his length.

Fluttershy was panting heavily, with a blissful, yet tense expression. She writhed and squeezed on top of Naruto's body. "I…I'm almost there." She moaned as he continued molding her cheeks with his fingers.

"Me too…together shy." He said as his movements became more sporadic. He roared a throaty cry of desire, and jammed himself to the hilt into Fluttershy, firing thick shots of his essence into her.

"Yes…yes…YEES!" Fluttershy climaxed as her wings tightly wrapped around Naruto as they hungrily kissed each other as they rid out their orgasm. The two of them dropped back on his shirt as content pants left their lips.

Fluttershy gave Naruto a bashful kiss on the lips, and a worried expression. "Was I…was I okay?" she asked with a heart meltingly cute look. He smiled, laughed softly, and kissed her back.

"You were more than okay Shy. Going to need a new shirt though." He playfully teased as they shared another tender kiss. After a few minutes of basking in their afterglow the two of them got dressed and began making their way back into town.

They soon arrived back to Fluttershy's cottage as Naruto helped the limping Pegasus into her home. One thing remained certain though, that neither regretted what happened and both were looking forward to exploring the new nature of their relationship.


End file.
